


Wheels

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 10 year old CJ, Bicycles, F/F, riding lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: They say that something easy is 'just like riding a bike', well CJ will tell you firsthand that riding a bike isn't all that easy





	Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> More Family Matters fluff, enjoy! :=) Also, I'm following the general rule of most Superman stories, that by being 'born' on Earth (or at the very least arriving at very young age) Superman's powers developed over time, so for plot purposes CJ is as vulnerable as a human right now, anyway, enjoy

******

**National City Park**  
**2029**

"Mom?" CJ asked "Mom?"

"I've got you, relax" Alex soothed, CJ let out a breathless chuckles

"Easy for you to say," she muttered "OK, I think I'm good"

"OK, ready?" CJ shakily nodded "one...two...three!" Alex let of the bicycle and watched as CJ wobbled down the sidewalk "come on, honey, that's it" she called out, she cringed as the bike began to wobble dangerously "no, no, oooh!" breaking out into a run, Alex sprinted over to where CJ had fallen "are you OK?" she asked

"I think so," CJ groaned as she sat up, she suddenly gasped and clutched her left wrist "ah, no. No, I'm not! OW!"

"Oh, honey, let me see," Alex gingerly prodded the spot, wincing as CJ winced "this looks like it might be sprained" she announced

"Well, good thing for helmets," CJ muttered as she climbed to her feet "considering how hard I hit this tree"

"At least you fell on the grass" Alex noted as she righted the fallen bike...

******

"Bike lessons didn't go too well, I take it?" J'onn asked as a nurse gently wrapped CJ's wrist in an ace bandage

"Nope," CJ shook her head "on the upside I've stopped hitting cars, now I hit trees instead"

"This is silly," Alex sighed "everyone can learn how to ride a bike"

"Well, I'm not everyone, Mom," CJ reminded her as a frantic Astra suddenly burst into the room "I'm fine, Mother," CJ announced before Astra could even ask "its just a sprain" Astra sighed and glowered at her wife

"I told you," she hissed "I told you she would hurt herself"

"Astra, she's fine," Alex soothed "besides, everyone has childhood accidents, I know you did"

"That's not the point," Astra countered "until her powers develop, if her powers even develop, she is vulnerable"

"You can't keep her in a bubble!"

"And you can't keep exposing her to danger!"

"I am not exposing her to danger, I am exposing her to a normal childhood!"

"Hey, hey!" CJ whistled, her mothers stopping mid-argument "thank you. OK, first of all, I wanted to learn how to ride a bike, two I was wearing safety gear," she knocked on her helmet "and three, it's a _sprain_ , it'll be fine in a few weeks"

"I think we know who the real adult is right now" J'onn muttered...

******

"Hey, do you want some ice cream?" Alex asked, CJ blinked

"Its not even noon yet" she pointed out

"Do you want it or not?"

" _Of course_ I want it," she quickly abandoned her book ( _A Raisin in the Sun_ ) and dashed over to the kitchen island, greedily taking the bowl of ice cream (pistachio chocolate chip) from Alex "as much as I'm reaping the benefits of this, you know that this wasn't your fault, right?" Alex sighed

"Figures I'd have a perceptive kid," she muttered as she sat down with her own bowl (rocky road) "I just, I worry about you, we both do, but, as much as I worry, I want you to have a normal life," she frowned "well, OK, _as_ normal as we can get in this family" she allowed

"I know that," CJ nodded "but you don't have to feel guilty about this," she held up her bandaged arm "it was an accident, Mom"

"I know," Alex sighed "it doesn't make me feel any better though"

"I know," CJ smirked around her spoon "but hey, at least this means you care" she pointed out, Alex chuckled

"Yeah"

**END**


End file.
